Cosmos Siblings
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Adopted story from catlover123456789. Serena, Sam and John are brother and sisters. Together they come to Atlantis and fight enemies. Will Serena's power be enough to protect everyone, or will she crumble under Wraith and Replicator rage?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from catlover123456789, since I saw a potential in this idea. Sorry I'm rewriting the first chapter, but even you have to admit it was needed. OK, let's get this party started. I warn everyone I will be translating the SGA from my language so sometimes the dialogs might be different. **

It's been two week since Elizabeth Weir died on the planet of replicators and a new commander of Atlantis was about to be sent there. John got an email it's supposed to be Samantha Carter, John's sister; no one knows except IOA, General Hammond, Landry and O'neill.

John has one more sister though; her name is Serena Tsukino. Their parents died many years ago; when he was 9, Sam was 8 and Serena was only 3. They were sent to the orphanage, where they one by one were adopted. Sam left them first with Carters, it was hard for them; second was Serena with Tsukino family and John came to Shepards.

It was hard at first, but Sam and John managed to keep in contact, but since Serena was too young they couldn't reach her. But that doesn't mean they gave up on her and after a few years she reached them.

When Serena was 14 she became Sailor Moon and a year later she released memories of John and Samantha about their past lives. John always smiles when he remembers that; Prince Jonathan, guardian knight of the throne, Princess Samantha, supposed heir of throne, but she let it to her youngest sister, Princess Serena, guardian of Silver Crystal.

John was now temporal commander of Atlantis, until Sam gets here in a week. _I wonder if Samantha knows something about Serena; I haven't heard about her since I came here. _John thought.

It was when he got that excellent idea to get her here. Even through it seemed impossible she wrote two books about wormholes and ancient technology SGC uses, so maybe he would be able to convince someone superior she would be a benefit for Pegasus project. Well it's worth a try.

He came to stargate "When is the next connection to Earth?" he asked David, the one that dial the stargate.

"You came just in time, we are getting ready." He said tapping on his computer.

"Perfect I need to steak with Landry." He said walking up to the screen.

"Dialing Earth!" announced David.

Once the gate opened the screen showed a friendly face of General Landry.

"General." John saluted.

"Relax colonel. Do you wish me to send there something special." He obviously joked.

"Well General I would like to ask for one person." John said carefully.

"And who might that be?" Landry asked.

"I'd like to ask for Serena Tsukino, I think she would be a great candidate for Pegasus project." Shepard said.

"Are you asking for a scientist or your sister?" Landry asked.

"My sister sir, but you have to admit she deserves to be here." John insisted.

"OK, I'll see what I can do." Landry said and was about to cancel transmission.

"Oh and General please don't tell it to Sam; it should be a surprise." John said and general smiled.

**Tokyo, night**

"Mars fire celestial surround!" echoed through the streets of Japan capital.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!" a blue light came out of park.

"Jupiter thunder blast!" lighting stuck the ground.

"Venus love and beauty shock!" A golden heart flew through the air.

A green youma was dodging one attack by the other. Sailor Scouts cornered her and Sailor Moon was in turn.

She took out her rod "Moon gorgeous meditation!"

Youma then turned into a moon dust.

"Man I hate these monsters." Sailor Jupiter said stretching.

"Yeah, I know they are just the remains, but they are just annoying." Venus said.

"I must say they don't have any purpose to collect the energy anymore and yet they do so." Mercury said looking at remains with her glasses.

"I feel like exorcist." Mars said.

Sailor moon sat on the bench and relaxed "I wish I could have some pancakes now."

"Sailor Moon now is not the time for this." Mars objected.

"Oh come on Mars, relax a little." Sailor Moon stood up and walked up to her.

"She's right, we defeated Chaos itself and Galaxia is waking other Sailor scouts as we speak. These weak remaining youmas aren't a threat." Jupiter said.

"I agree we need some rest." Venus said.

"Alright guys see you tomorrow." Moon said as she waved at them and ran off.

During the way home she changed back to Serena. Once home she slowly opened and sneaked in. Slowly and quietly she walked through her house not to wake someone. She almost had a heart attack when the light turned on to reveal two men in black tuxedos and her family.

"Serena Tsukino right?" one of them asked.

Serena nodded; they stood up to shake her hand "My name is Major Davis, US Air Force. This is Teal'c."

She looked at the other guy; he was huge with a golden symbol on his forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed lightly.

"What… what can I do for you?" She hesitantly asked.

"If you could please follow me to airport, we have much to talk about." Davis said gesturing to door.

"But what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Top secret and only you have the clearance." He said.

Serena looked at her family; they were worried. "Don't worry, if you refuse it you can always return." Teal'c said.

Serena sighed "Alright and can I at least pack up my things?"

Ikuko, Serena's mother stood up and carried her a suitcase "They asked me to pack up your things for at least a week."

"Thanks, I guess." She took it and looked sad at her mother.

"Be careful out there." Ikuko hugged her.

"Say hi to John and Sam OK?" Sammy said when Serena was about to leave.

"I will." She yelled back.

Her family watched her as she sat into a black car and went away. During the way she was quiet, she couldn't think about anything else then her family, friends and love. What if she will never see them again? If this is a US Air Force it must be very serious.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You have to sign this, before we tell you anything." Davis handed her a stock of papers. "It's a Statement of confidentiality."

She took the pen and signed it swiftly "OK so what's going on?"

"What you are going to hear is top qualified." He said.

This is going to be interesting.

**AU: Alright since next chapter it will be a first person action.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright since I got so many favs and follows in such a short time I will continue right now.**

They arrived to the airport. Serena wondered what those two men can want from her. She was just a high school girl from Tokyo; besides being a Sailor Moon. They told her they will answer everything on board of plane.

Serena watched outside and saw a Bombardier waiting for them. She forgot about anything else and her fear was switched by amazement. "Wow!"

"You've never been in a private plane I guess." Teal'c said.

Serena shook her head still watching it. "No I never even was in a plane."

When they stopped she took her suitcase and still watched the plane excited. Davis and Teal'c went first, gesturing her to follow. She ran up to them and up the stairs. But before the door she turned around and looked in the distance.

Beautiful Tokyo shining in the night. She knew she won't be able to see her family and friends for some time. She was about to cry and she was sure they will feel the same way.

"Are you coming?" Davis yelled from inside.

Serena turned and went in. Some man took the suitcase from Serena and put it into a cargo bay. She sat across the two men looking outside. She stayed like that until the plane took off. She was thinking about her friends and if she will ever return. And if not will she at least see her lost siblings.

"You don't have to worry, I'm sure you will return back." Teal'c said.

"So what is this about?" she looked at them.

"Alright. You have been invited to a special project called Pegasus. If you agree you will be transported to another galaxy through the stargate." Davis said.

"Excuse me; I thought I heard you speaking about traveling to another galaxy just now. I must be very tired." She laughed a little until she realized they didn't joke.

"It's true." Teal'c said.

"Year 1928 archeologists found an alien device called stargate." Davis handed her pictures. "Millions of years ago, race 'Ancients' created them as transportation. 11 years ago we managed to open it and whole space opened for us."

"How many of those gates exist?" she asked.

"Thousands." Teal'c simply answered.

Davis handed her another pictures of some floating city. "This is Atlantis, city of Ancients. This is project Pegasus."

"And this city is in another galaxy?" she asked looking at the pictures. They nodded "And you want me to go there?"

"You have been chosen over hundreds of people as the best. Of course if you don't want I can tell the pilot to turn." Davis said.

Serena sighed not sure what to do "How long will I be away?"

"About 3 months at least." Teal'c said.

"OK, I accept, because I'm curious, but I want to be back as soon as possible." She said "So where are we going right now?"

"You will be transported to our ship Odyssey." Davis said.

"What?" Serena asked and disappeared in a white flash. She quickly looked around realizing she was elsewhere. She looked through some window down to Earth. She was in space.

"Serena Tsukino?" she turned around and saw a man walking up to her. He extended his hand and she took it. He shook her hand "Welcome on USS Odyssey."

"Uh, thanks." She was so confused.

"Please, major will take you to your room; there you can watch the videos made especially for you by dr. Jackson. It will explain you everything." He gestured to a young woman next to door.

"I'd like to know how long it will take to get there." Serena asked.

"Usually it's Daedalus that travels to Pegasus, but it left a few weeks ago. Odyssey is equipped by ZPM and is way faster. We can be there in a week." Major said leading Serena to her room. She opened the heavy steel door "This is your room, you can watch those videos if you want."

"Thanks." Serena went in and realized her suitcase was here. "OK let's see those videos."


End file.
